Over the past few years interest in serial and parallel information processing, asymmetry of brain function,and age related decrement in memory and information processing capacity has been growing within scientific circles. The objective of the present study is to integrate information from each of these areas into a research program that will provide information concerning age- related and age-sex-related deficit in auditory and visual information processing. This information will be used to not only locate areas where decline occurs with age, but to help to improve performance where needed and eventually investigate the effects of disease processes on aging and cognitive functioning. Men and women from Young (18-24), Middle Aged (48-54) and Elderly (68-74) age groups will be asked to listen to and view verbal (names) and representational (faces, voices ) stimuli and to identify stimuli as belonging to the "same" or "different" category. Responding will be done manually via a center pole switch connected to an electric stop clock. Choice reaction time and written recall of stimuli patterns will be the measurement variables. Asymmetry will be inferred from successive random presentation to the left and right ears and the left and right visual hemi-fields.